


The Comeback Boy

by Time_is_Dancing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_is_Dancing/pseuds/Time_is_Dancing
Summary: After 2 years away from competitive skating Kenjirou is finally meant to make his comeback, but his circumstances are less than ideal.Yuuri's finally retired but his career didn't exactly end on the note he wanted.Can these two come together to turn tragedy into a masterpiece?





	1. Anything could happen

Kenjirou stared at the ice beneath him gasping for breath. He was kneeling on the rink after popping the quadruple flip for the fifth time that practice session. He wasn’t meant to be on the ice anymore and was probably doing more harm than good. But he needed to prove to himself that he could do this, that he could at least land the stupid jump in practice. Groaning turned himself over to sit up properly against the rink barrier. His breath was heavy as he tried to calm his shaking body. The pain didn't matter to him though, he took it as a sign that he was training enough. But what was the point of training till his body opposed standing if he wasn't going to land the damn jump in practice? And even then there was no guarantee he wouldn't pop it in competitions. Was any of this even worth it anymore? He'd been on the ice for hours now to no prevail. Did he just get lucky **that** season? Was that really all that would be of his skating career? Was his comeback even going matter? Did anyone really care he was coming back?

It didn’t even matter these things were true, he couldn’t give up, it wouldn’t be allowed. Especially now the spotlight was solely on him. There were too many people involved, too many people who would try to convince him out of it, too many people relying on him to prove a point. He'd be told he was too young and had worked too hard to let it all go to waste. That it was just a rut, and every athlete has one. Like they understand what it’s like to consider walking away from something that you've dedicated your whole life too.

Kenjirou sighed, running a hand through his sweat slicked hair. He wished he was like other skaters, he wished he was like Yuri. Yuri: the blonde haired emerald eyed Russian that stole his heart. If he gave up at the end of the season he could be attending medical school in Russia by September. Not that Yuri would allow that, or at least be very pleased.

Kenjirou hugged his knees to his chest and groaned. He hated that he wanted to call Yuri. He hated that if he did Yuri would be an angel and cheer him up. He hated that he relied on him so much. He hated that if he told Yuri that he would laugh and tell him, we’re a couple, we're meant to support each other.

“Why am I so weak?” he whimpered burying his face into his knees. His mind wondered to the last time he called himself that. It was after the European Championships, he was giving Yuri a back massage after losing their bet when he apologised for being too weak to return that season.

_Don’t say that”, Yuri told him turning himself over. “There’s not a lot of people who would come back after what you went through. You’re far from weak.” Kenjirou look down at his hands, he had felt stupid at the time about what he said next. “I just. I wanted to return this season. I wanted to prove I still have a chance." Yuri lifted up Kenjirou’s chin. “Hey you’re still have a chance. Next season, it's going to be you and me against everyone, we're going to blow everyone away, I know it. You might even beat me in the end." Yuri smirked. Kenjirou raised his eyebrows, "Might?" Yuri let go of Kenjirou's chin and turned to lay on his stomach again, "I promise you nothing. Off ice your мой маленький ангел, on ice you can choke.” Kenjirou giggled straddling Yuri’s back, he leant down to whisper in his ear, “Don’t I do that off ice anyway?” Yuri raised an eyebrow before flipping over pushing Kenjirou off his back. He pinned the smaller boy making him squeal. “I don't think you ever had trouble with choking on things,” he whispered in his ear. Kenjirou laughed as Yuri kissed him._

He never did finish that massage, that or he gave Yuri a very happy ending.

 

Kenjirou smiled at the memory and made a deal with himself, once he landed the quad he'd go home to call Yuri.

He ignored the pain in his thighs as he got up and glided across the ice.

"Yes!” he cried after landing the jump cleanly. He smiled letting exhaustion wash over him. He wasn't going to have to wait to call Yuri. 

His thoughts were cut short as clapping echoed through the rink.

"Well done, Kenjirou” a voice shouted, startling him. He whirled around and gasped in shock at the sight of the Grand Prix champion.

"Yuuri!” he cried in delight as he skated over to him.

Yuuri smiled and extended his arms towards the smaller boy.

Kenjirou beamed from ear to ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I can see you’ve been practicing hard for the Nationals,” Yuuri said over the smaller boys shoulder.

Kenjirou pulled away to grab his blade guards. “Yes, well.” he mumbled, “I have a lot to live up to. It's been nearly 3 years and my predecessor. Well he’s kind of a living legend."

Yuuri shook his head and smiled fondly. “You always seem to speak too highly of me,” he said, watching Kenjirou make his way off the ice.

Kenjirou sat down on a bench near the rink, he looked up at him and frowned.

Yuuri was always far too humble for a former world champion. “Don’t insult yourself like that,” he scolded, as he bent down to undo his laces. Yuuri laughed as he knelt down to help him with the other skate. “You don’t change.” he mused.

“Why would I?” Kenjirou countered, pulling off his left boot, and muttering a thank you.

“Yuuri, not that I’m not happy to see you but, why are you?” he asked, pulling off his other skate. He knew it was a loaded question, he knew exactly why Yuuri was there.

Yuuri sighed as he sat down, “I think you and half the world knows why I’m here.”

Kenjirou wanted to pry more but was aware that was the last thing Yuuri needed right now. He nodded and focused stretching on his leg, “How are you, then?”

“I’ve been better.” He said looking up at Kenjirou. “I’m tired mostly. I had a four hour flight from Barcelona to St Petersburg. Got back to the apartment; packed up anything important to me then got on a fourteen hour flight from St Petersburg to Fukuoka. Got on a train from Fukuoka to Hasetsu, of course between doing those things I was getting hundreds of calls and I had to fight paparazzi off at the airport. Then I realised I was going to have to explain everything when I got home, so I came here to skate and talk to Yuuko. When she told me there was a surprise waiting for me, I didn’t know what to expect. I’m glad it was you though.” Yuuri said, reaching up to squeeze Kenjirou’s knee.

Kenjirou blushed as he focused on stretching his right leg. “Does that mean you haven’t spoken to Victor since the Press conference?” he asked switching legs. His mind reminded him that he wasn’t meant to be asking prying, but from what Yuuri was saying it sounded the beginning of the end.

“I haven’t really spoken to anybody since the press conference. I briefly spoke to Yuuko. She asked me if I needed to cry, I told her I still feel pretty numb at this point.” Yuuri let out a dry laugh, “It’s not every day your fiancée says those kinds of things in front of hundreds, well now, thousands of people.” Yuuri shook his with a pained expression. “That’s enough about me anyway, why are you here?” Yuuri asked curiously, he had come to ice castle to skate off some of the anxiety from the airport. The last thing he expected was for Kenjirou to be here.

Kenjirou’s eyes widened at the question. It suddenly hit him, all that time in Russia and he’d never mentioned how he used to often visits Hasetsu or skated at ice castle. “It’s kind of a funny story” He said, sitting down next to Yuuri. “There was a viewing party at the hot springs for the Grand prix finales a few years ago. I went to cheer you on and the triplets recognised me. They became pretty attached to me and convinced me to skate at Ice Castle. I’m pretty sure they just wanted me to skate here because they missed watching you and Victor train. And having someone to take secret pictures of." Yuuri laughed dryly, before letting him continue. "I then offered to teach them how to skate, so Yuuko insisted I come to get them out of her hair. Since I came back from Russia they’ve been insistent I continue teaching them. This place really used to be my second home.” Kenjirou look around the rink nostalgic. That was before the worlds, the trial, Yuri, Russia. It felt like a lifetime.

“Wow. Sounds like you did a good job replacing me.” Yuuri teased.

Kenjirou gave him an earnest look “Nobody could ever replace you.” he said sincerely.

“I know." Yuuri smirked. "I’m a living legend.”

Kenjirou smiled, he was glad that recent event’s didn’t seem to effect Yuuri as severely as he first thought. “What do you have planned now you’re officially retired?”

Yuuri yawned, “I’ve been offered a book deal, but I’m really not sure about taking it. I’ve thought about coaching. Which reminds me what have you been doing since you left Russia?”

Kenjirou sighed, “Kanako was meant to be coaching me but she got married last year and she found out was pregnant last week, I haven’t told Yakov yet but I’ve been without a coach since then. I was hoping I would be able to return to Russia by now, but Grandma seems to be getting worse. She tells mum that if she goes, let her. They argue so much, I hate going home, skating has once again become my escape. And I miss my kitten.” He whined pouting.

Yuuri laughed hugging Kenjirou, “He misses you too.” Yuuri said resting his head on top of Kenjirou’s.

He wanted to correct Yuuri and tell him Marmalade was a girl, but they both knew that’s not who he was talking about.

“I want to go home.” Kenjirou cried into Yuuri’s chest. “I hate it here, it’s cold and nobody gives me their hoody.”

“Don’t we all,” Yuuri mumbled. “I saw him take it off and put it on the bench before realising there was no one to give it to the other day.”

Kenjirou lips curled into a smile. “Good. I don’t want him to get use to wearing it again.”

Yuuri let go of Kenjirou. “You’ll be home soon, and your kitten will be back arms soon.” Yuuri grinned ruffling Kenjirou’s hair. “I’m pretty sure Yuri mentioned something about Marmalade missing you too.”

Kenjirou blushed and hide face in his hands, he was aware Yuri and him weren’t exactly subtle but nobody said anything. He could imagine that Yuuri and Victor had bit their tongues a lot over the past year. 

“We’re not.” Kenjirou wanted to lie but he was so goddamn tired of it. “I miss him more than I thought possible.” He admitted. “I got used to being constantly around him I forgot what it was like before Russia, when all we had was skype calls and the occasional visit.”

Yuuri nodded, “You’ll be back in Russia before you know it, but till then I think it would only be appropriate for Japan’s last #1 to coach Japan’s next #1

“Does that….. I mean…. Are you offering to be my coach?” Kenjirou stuttered out. He didn’t hear the words that came out of Yuuri’s mouth next, he went to tackle Yuuri into a hug. However in his excitement he misjudged just how far he was from Yuuri and ended up smacking his head against the floor.

“KENJI!” Yuuri shouted. He tried to catch him but he was too late. Kenjirou’s head hit the ground with a thud.

“Ow, Fuck.” Kenjirou cried out in pain as he grabbed his head and curled into himself.

Yuuri leapt off the bench to attend to Kenjirou. “Are you okay?” he asked as the colour drained from his face. Kenjirou was wearing a pained expression, his face turned bright red, with tears staining his cheeks. Yuuri could feel his heart pounding in his chest. If Kenjirou had a concussion he wouldn’t be able to perform at nationals meaning he would be out for another year, and it would all be Yuuri’s fault. “Do you need some ice?”

Despite the throbbing pain at the back of his head Kenjirou couldn’t help but go into hysterics.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked frantically, he was visibly shaken and a small pool of sweat had formed on his brow.

“Ice” Kenjirou choked out.

“Do you need some?”

“No. We’re surrounded by it.” He spluttered between laughs.

It hit Yuuri that Kenjirou was in hysterics due to a mixture of pain and a very bad joke.

He playfully hit Kenjirou’s arm.

Kenjirou uncurled himself and rolled over on to his back. His head was numb, but the initial pain and shock had worn off. He looked up at Yuuri to find he was on the verge of being physically sick. Kenjirou frowned. “Are you okay?” He asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Easy. You might have a concussion.”

“I feel okay, my head just hurts. Do you know if we actually have ice though?”

“I’ll find out.” Yuuri said running off to the reception area, he came back with a can of lemonade.

“I’m sorry this the best I could do.” He said giving the can to Kenjirou.

He pressed the can to his head not finding much relief. “Maybe I really should just rest my head against my head against the ice.” Kenjirou grinned.

Yuuri hit Kenjiou’s arm again. “I brought you water.” Yuuri said sitting beside him.

Kenjirou took a sip before talking again, “Seriously though, will Yakov approve of this? Because he’s going to kill me when he calls Kanako tomorrow and find’s out I’ve been without a coach for a week.” He said sheepishly.

“Yes, Yakov sent me, or well he was going to. The plan was for me to oversee you at nationals and if necessary till 3rd January.” Yuuri explained.

Kenjirou frowned, “Why till that date?”

Yuuri sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “It would been over a week since nationals and a month since you came to Japan.”

“But what if my grandmother isn’t better by then.”

“Let’s worry about that nearer the time. Is your head okay? I think you should see a doctor just in case.” Yuuri said trying to change the topic

Kenjirou shrugged “I’ll have my parents check me when I get home.”

“Your parents?” Yuuri asked confused.

“They’re both doctors, my brother will be someday as well.”

“Wow, sounds like the whole Minami family could run a hospital someday. Have you ever thought about becoming a doctor?”

“My parents always have pushed me to do my best in school so I have the grades to become one, but ever since seeing your success as a late bloomer, my mum seems to have set her heart on having a world-famous skater. Who becomes a doctor once he retires, of course!”

They both laughed before falling back into silence.

Kenjirou glanced at Yuuri. Sometimes it was hard to believe they were friends; that Yuuri was some form of mentor to him, he literally was now, well for now. It amazed him how much life had changed in the past year.

“What?”

Kenjirou hadn’t realised he’d begun to stare.

He shook his head, “Sorry, I just realised anything could happen. Like I used to dream of you coaching me and now it’s actually happening, this feels like some weird dream.”

“A weird dream indeed.” Yuuri said in a tone Kenjirou couldn’t detect. “It’s getting late. I probably should go home and face whatever awaits me.” Yuuri said getting up, he offered Kenjirou his hand. “Do you feel dizzy?” he asked once he was up.

Kenjirou sighed, “I’m fine, Stop worrying.”

“Hey! I’m your coach for the time being, it’s my job to worry.”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes and started putting his skates into his bag. “You’ve been my coach 5 minutes and I can tell you’re going to be worse than Yakov.”

“He didn’t create the best by letting them do whatever they want. Otherwise they’d go without a coach until nationals or be with their boyfriends in Japan.” Yuuri smirked.

Kenjirou blushed, “Shut up!” he whined sling his bag over his shoulder.

Yuuri laughed as they made their way into reception.

“Hey, you two have fun catching up?” Yuuko asked as the two entered reception.

“We did, I’m Kenjirou’s new coach.” Yuuri said nonchalantly.

Yuuko’s eyes widened in shock. “What?”

“I’m Kenjirou’s new coach." he repeated. "Obviously only until we return to Russia.”

“Return to Russia? Yuuri, you just retired. I mean I fully support you wanting to become a coach, but you’ve just gotten back. Don’t you want to take a week off too sort things out before you throw yourself into any responsibilities.” Yuuko tried to reason.

“We don’t have time for me to take a break. Nationals are less than two weeks away. Kanako is out the picture; Yakov is relying on me. I don’t have time to concern over my personal life, now. We’ll start at eight tomorrow, if that’s okay?” he said turning to Kenjirou who nodded in return.

Yuuko sighed, “Yuuri.” Before she could argue with Yuuri the triplets appeared to interrupt her.

“Do we get to try on the medal?” they asked in unison.

Yuuri laughed at the three girls, it’d only been two years yet they had all grown so much. “Of course you do.” he said leaning down to ruffle Axels hair.

He picked up his bag from the counter and pulled out a blue velvet box that contained his bronze medal from the Grand prix finale.

“Do I get to try on the medal?” Kenjirou whispered to Yuuri.

 He shook his head, “Of course you do!” he laughed putting the medal around his neck.

“No fair! Why does he get to try it on first?” Axel cried.

“Because Kenjirou’s got to get used to wearing medals again before Nationals. Isn’t that right, Kenji?”

“Yeah” he replied starring down at the medal. He didn’t know why he was so amazed by it, he’d won medals in his own career but this was a Grand Prix medal, he’d never been able to get far enough in a season to get one.

“Kenjirou,” Lutz called pulling on his jacket.

“Yeah?”

“Can I try the medal on?” She asked doing the sweetest look she could.

“Of course!” he said taking the medal off and putting it around her neck.

“Wow” The triplets looked at the medal in awe.

“Maybe one day you’ll have one of your own.” Yuuko said smiling at her daughters, taking a picture of Lutz.

“I want to try it on next.” Loop cried.

“No, I want to.” Axel retorted.

Yuuri and Kenjirou laughed at the sight of the fighting girls.

“Girls, you will both get a chance to wear the medal. I want pictures of all of you with it on.”

“I’ve missed this.” Yuuri said looking on as Axel put on the medal.

Kenjirou smiled as he watched them try on the medal. He was about to inform Yuuri of their progress when his phone buzzed, it was a text from his mum asking when he would be home.

He sighed putting the phone in his pocket, “I should really get going. I’ll see you tomorrow at eight.”

“I’ll see you then.” Yuuri nodded.

“Bye Yuuko.” He waved awkwardly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Minami.” Yuuko said as she took a picture of Loop with the medal.

“Bye Axel, Lutz, and Loop.”

“Bye Kenjirou.” The girls said in unison.

“Make sure you behave for your mother, and no posting secret photos of me.” The two toned boy warned.

“We wouldn’t” The triplets said in unison.

The adults laughed at the children’s blatant lie, and just like that Kenjirou was gone.

"Are you really sure about this Yuuri? I know what your like. You hide from your problems." Yuuko asked once Kenjirou was out of sight.

"I'm meant to become Kenji’s and Yuri's coach after Yakov retires. I’m meant to shadow him until the Olympics then I take over completely. I was meant to come to Japan to oversee his training until nationals anyway. I just didn’t plan going back to be so painful."

Yuuko rubbed Yuuri’s shoulder, “I’m here if you need to talk. Mari's made up your room, and Minko will want to see you as soon as she finds out you're back."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I don't even know, what I'm going to tell them.”

“Yuuri it’s okay. We saw what happened, we won’t push you on it. Except Minako she’s going to kill Victor.”

Yuuri laughed, “Thanks Yuuko.”

“Anytime. I’ll see you tomorrow at eight.”

“Come on my little skaters. Give Yuuri his medal back.”

“We don’t have it.” The triplets said in unison.

“This isn’t funny guys!” Yuuko cried.

Yuuri smiled. He’d forgotten what it was like to be in a familiar place, where people just got him and didn’t ask him too many questions.

“Here you go, also please get some rest you look exhausted.”

“I’ll try.” Yuuri chuckled.

 

-

 

The next morning, as Kenjirou made his way up the steps of ice castle, he was bombarded by TV cameras and phone cameras alike. Reporters shoved microphones in his face and began asking questions, “Minami, is it true that Yuuri Katsuki is coaching you?” One reporter shouted.

Kenjirou looked bewildered at the reporters’ statement. How would they know that? Yuuri had only offered to be his coach last night. “What?" he asked the reporter. "Kenjirou, what is the exact nature of the relationship you have with Mr Katsuki?" Another reporter asked. What the hell did that even mean? Was that just another way of asking if Yuuri was his coach?

Kenjirou felt his heart rate pick up. He'd never been great with crowds. Concerts he could deal with. Groups of fans usually made him feel smothered, but he managed. However this made him feel like he was suffocating. All he could think about was getting to the doors and out of sight. He glanced around trying to find which way out.

The attention quickly moved from Kenjirou to Yuuri upon his arrival.

“Katsuki, is it true you have not spoken to Victor Nikiforov since the press conference?” a reporter shouted. “Katsuki, have you and Nikiforov broken up?” “Is it true you are now going to be coaching former rival Kenjirou Minami?” Other various journalists shouted at Yuuri.

“I will not be taking any questions at this time. I will state that I am coaching Kenjirou Minami until he returns to Russia. I would also like to state that anything regarding my personal life will be kept private, and I would greatly appreciate it if people respected that privacy. That is all I have to say at this time.” Yuuri made his way through the crowd towards his student, he put his hand on his back to guide him inside.

Kenjirou felt relieved he felt like he might die if he’d been in that crowd any longer.

“I’m sorry about that. I woke up to find out the triplets took a picture of us and it had gone viral.”

Kenjirou frowned. “What picture?”

“You haven’t seen it?” Yuuri pulled out his phone and showed a picture of Kenjirou wearing Yuuri’s medal while standing next to him.

“Phitchit let me know about it, apparently it was trending on twitter at one point. Yuuko has removed the picture and has said she will be punishing the triplets. Victor’s outburst has really peaked peoples interest in the figure skating world. He’s Social Media’s new villain. I wish this wasn’t so public. This isn’t what I wanted and Victor doesn’t deserve this."

Kenjirou’s mind wondered to how Victor was reacting to the photo. He imagined he must have been upset; if Yuuri hadn’t told him about retiring he could guess that Yuuri hadn’t told him about the plan for him to come to Japan for National. He was probably also still reeling from the break up. He could imagine Yuuri was also trying to let it sink in, that they had broken up. He was still wearing his engagement ring which made him believe that Yuuri wasn’t ready to let go of Victor just yet.

“Are you ready Kenji?” Yuri asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“Always.” He replied smiling.

 

-

“Did you see the video?” Yuri asked Victor as they warmed up at rink side. It had been nearly 8 hours since the picture of Kenjirou and Yuuri had surfaced and there were rumours going round about Yuuri coaching him. The press had swarmed outside the rink in St Petersburg hoping to get a comment from Victor but they were all sadly disappointed when he walked pass without a word. What was he meant to say though? Yes I'm delighted to hear my ex fiancée has left me to return to Japan to coach some 19 year old twink who he swore he saw as the little brother he never had.

“Of course I saw the video." He snapped. "Everybody has been sending it to me asking what’s happening.”

Yuri moved his arms into a high elbow stretch, “Do you know what's happening?” he asked raising his eyebrows.

Oh how Victor wish he knew. When he'd heard Yuuri was in Japan he'd assumed he had gone home to gain space after their fight, and what Victor said at the press conference. He never thought he was going to wake up to 148 messages and 52 missed calls from everybody he knew asking ‘what the fuck is going on?’ “No, he blocked my number. He doesn’t want to speak to me.” he said looking away from Yuri. His own words had made a lump form in his throat. He knew it was bad, he knew Yuuri and him had been fighting, and what he said was going to be hard to come back from. This however, this was an uncharted territory. For the first time in nearly 5 years he had no idea what Yuuri was doing.

Yuri dropped his stretch. “Did he mention coaching before the Grand Prix finale?” he asked looking at him sympathetically.

God, it really was that bad. He was being pitied by a 19 year old who'd never even been in a relationship. “No, but I hope he can be a better coach than I was.” Victor felt like he was going to burst in to tears. He'd messed up this time, he'd really fucked it.

“Victor” Yuri said softly, putting his hand on Victors shoulder.

Victor shrugged him off, “I want to be alone” he croaked.

“Where is he going? Victor get back here right now! You need to practice for the European championships, I do not have time for your drama! We have all had to fight the press off because of you this morning.” Yakov shouted across the rink.

But Victor didn’t hear him. He felt like he was underwater, everything sounded distorted, his lungs burnt begging for oxygen, he wanted to breath but he couldn't stand to hear himself wheeze. This whole situation made him want to be sick, what he’d done made him want to be sick. Everything hurt and Yuuri wasn’t there to comfort him. He didn’t know what he was going to do, but he swore this wasn’t going to be the end for them. He was going to get Yuuri back at any cost.


	2. A man without a home.

“YUURI!” Minako screamed barging into the rink causing the two men to jump. “What the fuck is this about you being a coach?”

Yuuri gingerly turned from the rink barrier to find a furious Minako starring at him.

“I…I’m, I mean.”

“Yuuri’s coaching me until nationals.” Kenjirou informed her.

“What?” Minako gaped. “What happened to Kanako?”

“She quit last week because she’s pregnant.” Kenjirou said fiddling with an empty CD case.

“What?” Minako yelled. “You went without a coach for a week?

Kenjirou cowered as he nodded.

“I have no words. You’re both so incomprehensibly stupid.”

“Hey!” Yuuri shouted, “Don’t barge in here after not seeing me in a year and shout at us like you have any understanding of the circumstances.”

“Oh, do you think going without a coach before your re-debut Yuuri? Because personally I think it’s a godawful idea. Also what the hell do you mean you’re coaching him? You retired yesterday, and the blood between you and Victor isn’t even dry yet. You seriously want me to believe you’re ready for a responsibility as big as this one?”

Yuuri glared at Minako, “Kenji, could you please wait the reception area while I deal with Minako.”

Kenjirou jumped at the chance to get of the tense rink, he didn’t bother to unlace his skates he just pulled them off and practically threw them to the ground.

Yuuri watched Kenjirou leave carefully, only let his eyes return to Minako once the reception doors were completely still and he was sure he was out of hearing distance. “Did you really have to do that come in here after what I’ve just been through and try to undermine me like that?”

“Undermine you? More like a reality check. Do you even understand how reckless this is? For fuck sake Yuuri you’ve been retired for less than a day and you already want to jump into the deep end. Did you even contemplate, oh I don’t know taking a break. Dealing with the mess between you and Victor. That’s another thing, what the fuck happened between you and Victor? I was meant to be attending a wedding in August, instead I’ve been reading about what may or may not be one of the most public break ups in history!”

“What happened between me and Victor is none of your business!” he yelled.

“It is and it’s half the world’s business as well. What even happened between you two? Last Christmas.”

“Last Christmas my relationship hadn’t fallen to shit.” He said raising his voice to interrupt her. “Look I don’t know what you want me to tell you the past year has been hell, I feel like I’m finally moving forward can you please just leave so me and Kenji can finish practicing.”

Minako fell to silence for a moment, “No! Because this isn’t about you Yuuri it’s about him. Do you really think after everything Kenji’s been through he needs this? He needs a coach who’s half focused on him? He needs his name dragged into headlines again! Go home Yuuri.”

Yuuri shook his head, “You think I have a home to go back to?” Yuuri laughed dryly. “Look I get you’re protective of Kenji and how I’m handling my break up isn’t how you handled your divorce, but I find it insulting you would come here and question my capability. Do you not think I know what kind of responsibility this is? Yakov is putting his faith in me to get this right, and you know what that’s the only blessing I need, so why don’t you go home Minako? This isn’t your fight so leave.”

“Fine, this isn’t my fight but don’t think I’m not going to challenge Yakov on this. Tell Kenji we’re still on for five as usual.” She said turning to leave.

Yuuri frowned, “What do you mean five as usual?”

She turned back around and smirked at him. “Oh, you didn’t know? Yakov asked me to be Kenji’s ballet teacher while he’s in Japan. Normally coaches would know that, even temporary ones.”

“I haven’t had the chance to call him yet.” Yuuri muttered.

“I didn’t think so rookie.” And with that she turned and left.

Yuuri shook his head he really was going to have to call Yakov after he’d finished practice and discuss this. That didn’t matter right now, Kenjirou was his priority.

“Where’s Kenjirou?” he asked confused, double checking the empty reception area.

Yuuko pointed to her desk. He frowned and leant over to find Kenjirou hiding under there making origami.

He laughed and crouched down under the desk so he was eye level with him. “Kenji, we can continue practice now.”

“Just a second.” He said folding the paper two more times. He jumped up and showed off a small paper rabbit to Yuuko like a proud child. “Very good Kenji,” Yuuko praised. “But where am I meant to put it.” She asked pointing at the corner of her desk filled with different types of origami animals.

Kenjirou frowned before grabbing a pen, “I’ll give it to a fan.” He grinned gently signing the rabbit.

There was a small number of people and reporters left outside the rink. Kenjirou and Yuuri were due to finish in an hour and some had decided to wait and see if they could catch a glimpse of the new duo.

He jogged up to a little girl with her grandmother and bent down to give it to her.

Yuuko and Yuuri watched through the glass door as he talked to them. “He’s a good kid, you know? He didn’t deserve what happened.” Yuuko shook her head. “I haven’t seen him as comfortable on the ice since then. Promise me you’ll do that for me? That you will make him as comfortable as he used to be on the ice again?” She asked glancing at Yuuri from the corner of her eye.

Yuuri nodded as he watched Kenjirou turn around and make his way back into the building. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Also this fic used to be called Brighter than gold. Should update soon.


	3. Good luck charm

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asked Kenjirou as they entered the stadium.

“Excited, which is weird because I know if I mess up today, I’ll be out of major competitions for another year which at that point I think I really should give up my skating dream, I’m getting older…”

“Kenji!” Yuuri yelled making the other man cringe. “Relax, have you taken your medication? And had any panic attacks recently?"

“I took it last night, I had a panic attack on Sunday.”

“Was that the only one?"

“Yeah, I took my medication and was fine after that.”

“Do you know what caused it?”

“I keep having these dreams recently where I’m at the worlds and my phone goes off, I don’t even look at it. It just vibrates and I break down, like I know what’s happened. Then I’m called to the ice and he's is just standing there in this empty arena laughing at me.”

“We don’t have to talk about this.”

 Kenjirou nodded.

“We need to discuss the jumps for your programme today anyway. Your flip is showing improvement but it’s not consistent enough for me to consider letting you use it. I don’t want you using the quad sal either.”

"But I always land the Salchow."

"Yes in practice, but with the pressure of today I think it would be better if we played it safe

Before he could argue back Kenjirou felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

“Sorry.” He said apologising to Yuuri answering the phone, “Hello." He said walking off to a more a scheduled area away from Yuuri.

“How is he?” Minako asked coming up behind Yuuri and handing him a coffee. It had been nearly two weeks since their argument and as much as Minako had tried to convince Yakov there are better replacements he’d put his foot down and said Yuuri was perfectly capable for the time being. He’d also put his foot down on Yuuri when he’d tried to suggest the conflict between them would affect Kenjirou. In the end they were forced to apologise to each other, otherwise Yakov threatened to pull them both from Kenjirou’s team, they’d been doing okay since then.

“Okay, I think, I’m scared that he’s putting it on for my sake.” He admitted taking a sip of his coffee.

“Try not to get paranoid over it, how much sleep did you get last night?”

“I couldn’t sleep, maybe I got his nerves.” Yuuri laughed bitterly.

“Just remember, nobody will blame you if he messes up, you’re only his coach temporarily and Yakov shouldn’t punish you for his mistakes.”

“Thanks Minako.”

“Any time. Have you been watching the Russian nationals?”

 

“No, Victor wished me luck for today, and I wished him luck yesterday. But I haven’t watched anything or checked the result though.”

“I’m glad to hear you’re talking again.” Minako said flipping her iPad case open.

“We haven’t talked properly yet. It feels weird, we send each other random texts like nothing’s happened. I feel like we’re a weird no man’s land, where we’re waiting for the other to make a move. I just hope he places well at nationals if he loses I’ll feel like it’s my fault.”

”You really have a thing about other people’s mistakes your own. You’re in luck anyway he’s coming third so far.”

“Who’s he behind?”

“Yurio and Popov.”

“Popov! Oh god!” he yelped. “He’s going to be out for blood if he loses to him.”

“Yurio is 10 points ahead and up next so unless he messes up big time it’s going to be the race for second place. Which by his inability to get off his phone!” Minako said loudly hoping Kenjirou would hear. “Looks like that will happen.”

“Ugh," Yuuri cried. "Yurio never worries, he’s been cocky ever since puberty didn’t affect his skating as much as everyone thought it would.”

Minako laughed as they watched Yakov snatch the phone off Yuri. “Serves you right you dumb brat.” Minako muttered watching Yuri argue with Yakov.

“Sorry it was my Dad wishing me luck.” Kenjirou said re-joining them.

Yuuri turned from the screen, “Its fine, you need to go and get changed.”

Kenjirou nodded before glancing at what Minako was watching, “Wait is that Russian national? Is that Yuri! Can I please watch him?” Kenjrou pouted making puppy eyes.

Yuuri chuckled “Fine, but you get changed straight after, okay?”

“Okay.” Kenjirou said moving to be next to Minako. He sighed at the sight of the blonde boy, “He always looks so good in his free skate outfit.”

Minako frowned at Yuuri, while he laughed.

They all watched as Yuri’s music started.

“His foot work seems sloppy than usual.” Yuuri mumbled half way through the program.

“That’s his sloppy!” Minako’s eyes widened at Yuuri’s comment.

Yuuri nodded not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Oh for god sake!” Minako cried again as they watched Yuri land another quad clean. “It’s nationals he doesn’t even need this many quads in his program. Kenji, promise me you’ll take him down a few pegs this season.”

Kenjirou giggled and shook his head, “Never, not my Yuri.”

Minako stared at him with a questioning expression.

He stared back at her in shook realising what he just said, “I mean, not my friend Yuri.” He said trying to back track.

“Are you sure that’s what you meant Kenji?” Yuuri asked laughing.

Kenjirou lightly hit Yuuri. “Yes!”

He laughed harder in response.

Minako frowned at them, she was aware that Kenjirou was gay but she sensed there was something than Yuuri and Kenjirou weren’t letting on to.

“He’s nearly finished, just let me watch him in peace.” He whined pouting.

Yuuri ruffled his hair, “Okay lover boy.” He whispered in Kenjirou’s ear causing him to go red.

They all watched as Yuri finished. Kenjirou clapped enthusiastically, “He did so well I’m so proud of him.”

“He did, now go get changed.” Yuuri said pointing to the changing rooms.

“Fine.” Kenjirou groaned picking up his bag.

“I’m going to the restroom. Can you look after my stuff?”

“Sure.” Minako said not looking up from the screen.

“Phone.” Minako demanded Kenjirou putting her hand out behind her.

Kenjirou rolled his eyes and handed it to her.

“He’s on his phone again.” Minako muttered to no one in particular.

Kenjirou’s phone vibrated on the rink barrier, she glance at it paying no real attention to what the message said. However when the phone vibrated again something clicked in her mind and curiosity got the better of her. Luckily the messages were English so she could still read them. She clicked on the home button causing the screen to light up. There were two texts from someone named under the kissy face emoji: _I skated clean_ , one message read, making Minako freeze. You really are my _good luck charm x_. She gawked at the screen as it turned to black. She glanced back at her iPad, they were playing the highlights of Yuri’s skate. It had to be a coincidence, she thought waiting for them to show Yuri at the kiss and cry. When it did return to him, he was still sitting there on his phone.

The phone buzzed for a third time. _What time do you skate?_

She took a small step back from the phone, “Oh my god!” she gasped. When Kenjirou messed up and called Yuri his then Yuuri teased him for it she presumed he just had a crush, but them being in an actual relationship was a whole new ball court.

“Where’s Yuuri?” Kenjirou asked, making Minako jump.

“Yuuri, he’s, um,” she stuttered

“Kenjirou!” a woman called interrupting them.

“Mum!” he shouted sprinting towards the older woman. He wrapped his arms, “I thought you couldn’t make it?” he asked surprised.

She squeezed him tightly as she spoke, “Your father is looking after your grandmother so I thought I would come and see you skate.”

“Does that mean you’ll only get to see me skate today?”

“Yes, I’m sorry it’s just for today.”

Kenjirou smiled through his disappointment. “That’s okay, I’m just glad you’re here today. Is that Peter rabbit?” he asked taking the soft plush toy from her.

She decided to ignore how quickly he changed the topic, “Yeah, I just remember you used to always take him to competitions when you were younger, took him everywhere really. You always said he was good luck.”

“Wow I haven’t had him with me at a competition since I lost that time in juniors. I’m glad you brought him, I’m glad you’re here.” He said hugging her again.

"Kenji, you need to warm up." Yuuri called from the rink barrier.

“Give me a moment.” He yelled back. “I’ll see you later okay, Minako will look after you.” He pointed to Minako before running off to join Yuuri.

“Hi I’m Minako,” she said shaking the other women’s hand. I was Kenjirou’s ballet coach before he went to Russia, and Yakov asked me to coach him while he’s in Japan.”

“Oh, yes Kenjirou’s mentioned you before, quite a bit actually. You’ve been to a lot of his competitions. Thank you for that. Me and my husband, Kenjirou’s father, would like to go to more but we find it hard with the amount of work and patience we have.”

Minako smiled, “It’s fine, Kenjirou’s always been a pleasure to teach. I was sad when he left for Russia. It’s been nice having him back.”

“Yes, Yuri did him a big favour by convincing Yakov to coach him.”

Minako raised her eyebrows, “Wait, Yuri convinced Yakov to coach him?”

“Well yes, Yakov is partly funded by the Russian government that’s why he’s only coached Russian skaters. However Yuri convinced him to give Kenjirou a chance, after he saw Kenjirou in person he agreed to take him on as a private student.”

“Interesting.” Minako uttered, she wanted to ask more but she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, only to realise it was Kenjirou’s phone when she pulled it out. “Sorry, I forgot to give Kenji his phone back. Why don’t you have a seat? I’ll be back with you in a moment.” She said pointing to the stands, Before jogging off. “Yuuri,” she shouted interrupting Kenjirou and his conversation.

“Go practice your loop.” He told Kenjirou as Minako approached

“Yeah?” he asked leaning his side against the rink barrier.

“Kenji forgot his phone.”

“Oh thanks” he said turning attention back to the centre of the rink and resting his forearms against the rink barrier.

Minako bit her lip, with everything she just learnt curiosity got the better of her. “Yuuri wait.”

 He crooked his head and raised a brow at her.

 “You know Kenjirou’s comment about Yurio earlier. Do you think?” She couldn’t ask him if there was something going on between them that was too to the point and suggested that she knew something she didn’t think she was meant to. “Do you think Kenji may have feelings for him?” she asked stretching the question out.

Yuuri smirked, “I think they have a very close special bond. I mean they are roommates and they spend a lot of time together, it wouldn’t surprise me if he did.”

Minako pursed her lips before asking him another question, “Do you think it could be a possibility that Yurio could ever return those feelings?” she asked cringing a little.

Yuuri squinted at her, “What do you know?”

 “What do I know? What do you know?” Her eyes widening at his response.

“Yuuri!” Kenjirou cried from the centre of the rink interrupting the revelations that were taking place. “You’re not even watching me! I could have landed a quad flip for all you know.”

“Well did you?” Yuuri asked back bemused.

Kenjirou was silent for a moment, “No.” he sighed.

“We’re discuss this later. Okay?” He said returning his attention fully back to the Kenjirou.

“Fine, but you better not keep anything from me.” She said before stomping back to Kenjirou’s mother.

Before she left though Yuuri could have sworn he heard her mutter, ‘Fucking Russian’s messing around with our goddamn skaters.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I wanted to be one of those fic writers with good writing and long chapters but sometimes you've got except those things just aren't going to happen. I'm taking a new approach of writing editing my chapter’s a lot shorter because honestly I love writing but editing and constantly second guesting myself is exhausting. I have so many documents filled with long chapters that need so much editing and I can't bring myself to do it, so if this ends up being one of those 70 chapter fics so be it. Anyway kind constructive criticism welcome. See you next chapter...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic I've ever posted. I welcome constructive criticism, but please go easy on me as my writing skills are a work in progress. Anyway I hope you enjoy, and the next chapter should be up at some point.


End file.
